Illicit Love
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: What if everyone was born with a unique tattoo only identical to their soulmate? Kim meets Jack and slowly falls for the shaggy headed karate kid, only one problem. Their tattoos don't match. Soon enough Kim meets her "soul mate", who is less than what Kim had been hoping for. In a corrupt society, Kim is trying to find the loopholes and break out of this hell struck community. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was never one to judge a book by its cover. In my world, everyone has their own perfectly even chance to win my admiration, trust, and approval. I'd been raised right. I knew the laws of society and I also knew the consequences.

It was no secret my dad left my family and I when I was just a young girl. You may not think much of it. But that's the thing; my world is different from _your_ world. In your world dads leaving may just be another thing. Something else to gossip about, but nothing to raise concern. But _here_, my dad broke one of the biggest rules. He disobeyed the Peace Protector's and I haven't seen him since.

I never thought of our society as a _wrong-doing_. It was just the way of life; just how things were suppose to be. That was, until my dad left. I'm living in a corrupt society, a corrupt world, nothing of my own, and absolutely no secrets. My dad left and I didn't blame him one bit. My society has shunned him from our world, he is a perfect example of what NOT to do. Little kids learn about _my_ dad in school, because he did the unthinkable.

He broke the rules.

Rules were not unheard of, if anything they were more than common. We were controlled by our government. Any disobeying and the most terrible of consequences would haunt you for the rest of your life, but then, not only that, they will blame YOU. You can't win in this society. It's a dead end.

The rules will always haunt me to the core, I didn't realize what a little _pawn_ I was until my dad pointed it out by leaving. He showed me that _I_ control _me_. I shouldn't take orders from anyone else, or believe in anything I don't agree with. That is my life now, wondering how to survive in a society I don't believe or agree with. I wish my dad would have thought to take me with him when he decided to flee this hell hole, but that's a question I will never have the answer to.

My left wrist tingled with a twinge of pain. I turned my wrist over to look at the white under part of my arm where the hideous black mess invaded my porcelain skin. It was called a tattoo, but even that word made me want to cringe, because this _tattoo_ wasn't my choice. I didn't ask for this mess, I was born with it. As I look up and notice the people carrying on normal business, I can see their tattoos. Some are filled in with vibrant colors to signify they had found their lover and were bound to them in marriage for time and all eternity.

Each tattoo is unique in it's own individual way. No two are the same, unless it is the one you are destined to be with. You are born with this black unique tattoo, you can't change it or alter it, not even with the best technology. This tattoo is like...apart of you. It doesn't change, and it's the most painful thing you can imagine to try and change this..._part_ of you. The tattoo is completely identical to the one you will marry and be with forever, it may be similar to others, but never the same.

I have yet to find my soul mate, and I don't want to. I know the second I meet this person, my life is bound. I will be trapped and forever forced to be with someone I may or may not love.

Its a corrupt society.

My dad broke the number one rule.

He left.

Once you have met the person that shares your tattoo, you will be scheduled to wed by the time both people are of the age 22. Once wed, you are bound for life and all eternity. There is no divorce, or separation. The only freedom from this hell born idea, is death of one of the tattoos, at which point your tattoo will change from is vibrant colors of being "taken", to a dull and lifeless grey. You're just a widow now. You will never marry again, your soul mate is gone, you are trapped in this hell struck world alone. Unless you have kids.

Which is rule number two. Only two kids are allowed. Once soul mates are wed, they are free to interact as a married couple as they please. They are allowed to have children, or not, it's their choice. But, if they do have children, they must only have two. Only the wealthiest of the wealthy are allowed any more than two children. The government has made it very clear there is no reason to over populate, so we can't and we won't.

Rule number three, you can not love/have anybody that does not match your tattoo exactly. This is beyond forbidden. The tattoo signify's an indispensable love from the God almighty. He has already personally chosen the person we shall find love with. It was always a gift that everyone praised, until my parents marriage was the perfect example of something..._wrong_. It obviously didn't work out, and my dad ended up leaving because of it. This rose a lot of riots and doubt among the community. If it picked directly from Gods own hand, how come their marriage didn't work? How come my dad left? Is everything a lie? That's when I realized it was time to be my own person. No more of this religious shit being shoved down my throat. I'll pick my own lover and if I go to hell for it, so be it. I'm not afraid of the Peace Protecters.

Which brings us to rule four, you must obey all Peace Protecters. Peace Protecters are pretty self explanatory. They make sure every one follows the rules of this corrupt government and community, if you don't, the consequences are dire. I honestly believe these Peace Protecters are brain washed, or hypnotized of some kind. They are constantly dehumanizing people and creating the harshest punishments, only because this is what the government orders.

Your tattoo starts out black, it's dark and if I didn't know what it meant, I might actually admire its beauty. Once you have met your destiny in a person, it slowly begins to change to pale rainbow colors. Only when you are bound by marriage of a worthy Bishop, do the tattoos begin the process of brightening considerably. They change until they are bright neon colors, sometimes the transformation can be very painful. If your soul mate is injured, the colors will move and change positions, if your soul mate dies, the change is nearly instantaneous. Your tattoo will become a dull grey color, it will never change again.

Everyones tattoo is different, but also they are in different places. My tattoo was a swirling flower that wrapped around my left wrist, but mostly just covered the under white part of my arm. The flower was slightly deformed, but still beautiful in a unique way. The branches twisted around the flower, accenting the large petals that had their own unique designs written inside them. It wasn't very large, but still covered a good chunk of my underarm.

I had always resented the ugly thing, only because of its true meaning. It was like a jail sentence in a picture. I didn't want that kind if threat looming over me, yet it was, and always will. I will always wake up to it right next to my face, will always see it at the most random times and remember my sealed fate. Soon it would begin to change colors as I enter into the dating world in search of my true soul mate.

Forever I will resent this corrupt society, marking me in physicality, but also in my mentality.

I will break out. Not today.

But soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up at the same time as every day and started my routine schedule. I showered and got ready for school. Luckily there was no uniform to our outfits, they at least aloud some sort of individuality among a rule struck society.

I slipped on some forest green skinny jeans, a tight cream colored T-shirt, my dark hiker boots, and a matching jacket. My hair fell in loose simple waves that accented my face. They were natural, not forced. My eyes were bright with fury, and determination. I was ready to break out. It was only a matter of time at this point.

Once ready, I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. I walked out with my older sister. It was just us two and mom now. We kissed mom goodbye and headed out the door. All the kids were already walking down the street, so the two of us fell in line.

Kelli, my older sister, was 18 and still had yet to find her soul mate. I knew she wasn't upset though, her and I kind of had the same mentality. Our father leaving hit us hard, it made an irremovable mark that would eventually change our destiny. There were countless nights Kelli and I would stay up all night just talking, planning, anything to make us feel better.

Kelli was very beautiful, she had matching blond locks like my own. Our facial features were very similar. But Kelli had a few inches on my petite frame, and her eyes were a bright blue that pierced the soul. Her brows were usually in a hard grimace, she was determined, she didn't want this anymore than I did. It was constantly on her mind, like a disease she couldn't get rid of. Kelli and I would be an impeccable team. We were gonna get out of here, I could feel it.

Finally I saw my school come into sight. I'm 16 years old, I was in the last school. Three schools stood next to each other. The first one was like an elementary school, all the little kids attended that school. Once graduated they would move to the right, where the middle aged kids would attend and learn all about our corrupt society. Then there was my school, hell on earth. We had a special class solely dedicated to teaching us how to survive in this society as I like to put it.

We reached the school, and I gave Kelli a hard stare before following my grade to our designated area. The school year was still pretty new, and I had yet to meet very many people. But that didn't upset me, I wasn't one of these girls that needed to be surrounded by other girls praising her to feel like I'm worth it in this world. I was confident, and content to be on my own.

I found my seat in an auditorium full other kids my age. I recognized few of them from my younger and more innocent years of school, but still a pang of recluse hit me every time I saw them. They didn't understand, they were _so_ naive, and...and- caught up in this social life they were being given. It was forced, and I didn't want to be forced into anything. I'm stubborn. So stubborn. I would NOT do what these egotistical dirt bags had planned.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized someone had taken the seat next to me. I was sitting on the end of one of the back rows, and I was sure that there was plenty of room towards the front of the auditorium that I wouldn't be bothered. I was sure I would have the row to myself, cause to be honest, I wasn't the most friendly person when it came to interacting with...others. Yet, someone had sat right next to be, breaking me right out of my addicting thoughts.

I looked to my right, right at the intruder. He was a shaggy dark haired boy, with a bright smile. His eyes were big and intrusive, like he knew exactly what I was thinking, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be apart of it.

"Hi." He spoke first.

"Can I help you with something?" I replied, not bothering to hide my annoyance. I wasn't in the mood for "friendly manners". But honesty, when was I?

"Why are you sitting back here by yourself?" He asked while he slumped into his seat, trying to get comfortable.

"I actually don't think it concerns you." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well it does now." He replied quickly, looking me right in the eyes, determined not to break the stare.

I scoffed and looked away after a few seconds of awkward staring. I had weird feelings in my stomach, and I didn't like it. I didn't like how this handsome kid was making me feel. Oh God, did I just say _handsome_?

"Tell me. What's your name?"

I was ready for a sarcastic and rude come back, but I decided to give him the benefit of e doubt, I mean, he had stuck around this long.

"Kim." I answered, slightly hesitant, but trying to hide my nervousness.

"Kim." He repeated, letting the word roll of his lips like a soft velvet.

I gave him a smirk and turned my body towards him. "And yours?"

"Jack." He said with a grin that made my insides flutter.

I snickered and continued to let a small closed lip smile play on my lips. I was intrigued by this Jack character.

"So Jack, is there something I can help you with?" I asked again, but it was more sarcastic, encouraging him to try me.

"I like you. Your attitude, I like it. I guess we can be friends." Jack said, matter-of-factly and then slumped back down in his seat.

"You guess we can be friends?" I mimicked with evident sarcasm. "What makes you think I would want to be _your_ friend?"

"Well it doesn't look like you have people lining up to be in your presence, so I must be your number one pick, and everyone needs a friend." He replied smoothly with ease.

I stared at him in wonder for a while. The corner of my lips slightly turned up. My eyes wide, ready for a fight.

I was saved from a reply, as the lights lowered and the presentation started. I half expected Jack to just get up and leave, go find his _real_ friends, but he didn't. He stayed right next to me the whole time.

I don't know what it is about this kid, but part of me wanted to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The presentation soon ended and we were handed our schedules for the rest of the year. Our counselors would set up a meeting with each student before the beginning of the year and personally pick our brains until they thought they knew us well enough to pick our career. They then, put us in certain classes aspiring to that selected career. I was so undefined, they couldn't place me in anything. They couldn't decide what I was "destined to do". So they decided to give me a wide varying of classes, at the end of the year I would again be evaluated and give my own personal opinion of what classes I enjoyed most, hopefully by then I would have a selected career.

But really I hoped by then to be out of this hell hole.

Once again I was ripped from my thoughts by the mysterious Jack.

"Hey friend, wait! Friend!" Jack screamed through the halls trying to catch up to me, and clearly emphasizing _friend_.

"Oh God." I mumbled under my breath and just kept walking, pretending I didn't hear the incessant and embarrassing calls.

Jack however, caught up to me and easily slung his arm over my shoulders.

"I thought you could hear me, sorry. Next time I'll yell louder." Jack said with a wink."

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"Well in all honesty...everyone has problems. Kind of like how you won't let anyone in your "bubble of protection". Jack said sarcastically moving his arms around his body to mimic his words.

I fought a smile with everything I had, until eventually I found myself just biting my lip. Once I gathered myself.

"That's why I have a 'bubble of protection'," I said and mimicked his arm movements, "to _protect_ myself from crazies like you." I retorted easily.

"I don't know why you're trying so hard." Jack kind of chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why's that?" I asked, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"Because you're different."

My ears perked, and my eyes widened. I looked back at Jack staring at him hard. Until he gave me a goofy grin.

"I like different, and I like to think of myself as different." Jack said, slightly puffing his chest.

I aloud a small chuckle this time, only because it was clearly sarcasm laced.

"And what makes you think you are different?" I honestly inquired.

"Well who else has stuck around you this long?" Jack asked me very seriously.

I turned my gaze away from him and was planning on just ignoring him, but a few words slipped out of my mouth.

"My sister."

"Oh, so you have a sister?" Jack asked. He had finally felt as though he had made a small hole in the barrier I was possessing.

I instantly kicked myself for giving away something personal about me. That's how people get attached to one another, and that's how people get hurt.

I didn't answer, I just tried to walk away. I didn't want to deal with this anymore, but Jack eagerly kept at my side. But he wasn't pushing, he kept silent and didn't ask any other questions.

And for that, I was grateful.

Maybe this shadow of my wouldn't be so bad.

And the first point of the round goes to Mr. Jack Brewer.

* * *

The school day slowly came to an end and once again Kelli and I were walking back to our house after school. It was silent, in a comfortable _and_ awkward kind of way. I had been dying to get in her mind, I want to know what she thinks.

I wanted out relationship to go back to the way it was _before_.

Before my dad left.

Kelli and I have always been best friends, that's why I didn't have any other friends (nor want any) because Kelli was enough for me. But ever since dad...it's like she has closed off from the world. I mean, our whole family has, we are a shame to this society. But it's like different for Kelli...and I wanted nothing more than to understand it.

"What's on your mind?" I hesitantly asked.

"Nothing." Kelli quickly replied and didn't look up from the ground.

"Really? It kinda seems like something is on your mind.?" I gently inquired.

"I said nothing, so accept my answer for what it is, or not at all." Kelli lashed back.

I said nothing in return, letting the silence fill our brains and drive us to insanity. Until finally I spoke up. I was done hiding in the dark.

"What is wrong with you? What happened?" I asked quickly, and then began to trail off. "What happened to us?"

"Kim, I'm really not in the mood for your teenage drama." Kelli said with a roll of her beautiful eyes.

"You're a teenager!" I quickly retorted, my anger growing by the second.

"Not. Any. More." Kelli said slowly through gritted teeth.

"You can't just decide when you're a teenager, and when you're not!" I cried.

"Nobody asked you brat." Kelli snidely replied.

I looked up and noticed we had finally reached our house. Kelli quickly ran in, while I fell to the grass. Big, warm tears welling in my eyes with my jaw agape in a sort of shock. Kelli had _never_ said anything like that to me. And while the words hurt, I knew she didn't mean them. My memories weren't lies. Kelli _loved_ me. She's all I got.

When my dad left my mm fell into a depression state, she still hasn't resurfaced. Usually Kelli and I fend for ourself. We have to nearly force feed our mom to keep her alive and going. She's just had it with the world, everything she has known is a lie. How can she come back from that?

Or would she...?

* * *

**Thanks for all the reads and reviews, I dearly appreciate each and everyone of them. In the next few chapters this story will begin to pick up, I really want you guys to get a feel for these characters. This is an AU story, so the characters are going to be somewhat different, and I want you to connect with them regardless. So anyway, I'm super excited for this story and all your feedback is graciously welcomed, if you have any ideas, thoughts, or concerns please don't hesitate to voice them! **

**You guys are great, thanks for your support. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An hour passed and I was still sitting on the grass. My fingers idly twisted and ripped the fragile wisps from their roots. My legs were crossed, my head slumped and my face dry. Tear lines could still be seen, but I didn't really care, its not like anybody was examining my face anyway.

I kept wondering if Kelli would come out and check on me. If things were different I knew she would have, Kelli was compassionate and caring, and she _really_ cared about me. Just like she was my best friend, I was hers.

Always had been, always will be.

One of my hands went to my chin, to support my falling head. Crying had really exhausted me, I don't usually have break downs like that. Especially in my front yard. This was clearly a first time thing, and a one time thing.

I promised myself.

The last thing I needed was people thinking I was _weak_.

Soon I fell from my cross legged position and sprawled on my back looking up into the sky. The clouds were covering the majority of the sky, mocking me with their freedom and beauty.

As I laid there for several more minutes I didn't even notice the person creep beside me, they looked up at the sky with a sense of hope. I turned my head expecting to see my "new friend", but instead Kelli was lying there. I put my arm up and pushed myself to a side sitting position, leaning heavily on my one arm, staring at Kelli deeply.

"What are you doing?" I inquired when she failed to offer an explanation. I didn't bother hiding my anger, and the question was more like a slap, like as if she had the audacity to even look at me.

Finally her gorgeous eyes met mine, she had almost a smirk lighting up her face. My eyes crept over every crevice of her face, absorbing her beauty. I had always considered myself as more of a plain beauty, I didn't think I was a head turner (Kelli begged to differ) but I didn't think I was ugly either. However Kelli was definitely a head turner, her blonde waves and gorgeous blue eyes were definitely something to be jealous of. I had grown up in the shadow of her beauty.

People never said it, but I could imagine them thinking-

_The older one is just gorgeous, town beauty queen, and her younger sister...God knows what happened there_. Followed by a chuckle.

I shook the thoughts away, still waiting for Kelli's answer.

"Remember that one time?" Kelli started.

"You're gonna have to be more specific." I said, laced with my signature sarcasm.

"I was probably 12, you were 10. Me and my friends were all climbing the big tree at town center, having a great time...until you showed up." Kelli sent me a wink and I almost smiled. "You thought you could do it, but I knew better. Your little arms just weren't strong enough to hold your weight...yet. But you were stubborn. Just _had_ to prove me wrong. So I urged you to give it a try, knowing full well what would happen. And as I expected, you fell. I'll give you the fact that you climbed higher than any of me and my friends had expected...but that only made the fall that much worse. Do you remember what happened next?"

I took a deep breath, "I broke my left arm, the ambulance came...and dad was there."

"And emergency surgery on your arm. You broke it clean in two." Kelli said with a slight chuckle. "I never forgave myself that day."

"What? Why? It wasn't your fault."

"But I should have stopped you."

"You couldn't have." I retorted back.

"I know that, and that's why I'm here. I have a plan, and I know you're too stubborn."

"Wait what?"

"We can't talk here...it's not safe."

I stood up, eager for whatever Kelli was going to tell me. I knew this was serious...because I knew Kelli. She stood up and I followed her down the street. The evening was starting to fall and I knew it wouldn't be too long until darkness overcame.

It felt like Kelli and I walked for hours, but I knew it hadn't been that long. Finally Kelli stopped at this little over pass. It was like a lookout, I could see over the whole city.

"Wow..." I mumbled, clearly impressed with the sight.

"We are not staying here."

I whipped my head to look at Kelli, edging her to go on.

She put her arm around my shoulders and pointed out to our lit up city.

"You see all the lights? The civilization?"

I nodded, wondering where she was going with this. She turned be around and I was now staring out at a dark abyss. Only one tiny thing could be seen.

"Look Kim, there's nothing. No society like ours, no rules...freedom. Kim, I see freedom!" Kelli's face lit in the night, and I couldn't imagine a life without her. "But Kimmy, look. Do you see that little light in the dark?"

"Yes." I nearly whispered.

"That could be another town, something different from this hell hole." Kelli said.

"But it also might just be one standing street light." I countered.

"But it might not, that could be where Dad ran to, Kim we could escape. Leave, and never come back."

"You know I want nothing more than to escape...but Kell- that's a lot to bank on. We don't even know if it's actually a town!"

"I thought you'd be on my side Kim. That's why I brought you out here."

"I am on your side!"

Kelli began to walk away and I knew she was giving me a once in a lifetime chance.

"Wait. I'm in. Just tell me what I need to do."

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reads and reviews! They are the motivation for this story, and I dearly appreciate each and every one of them! Please don't forget to leave another one. **


End file.
